A Fox as White as Snow
by Tropicalna
Summary: There is a mysterious white fox that wanders the ninja countries, and it is rumored to have mysterious powers the rival even Bijuu. What happens when the Akatsuki get their hands on it?
1. Transformation

**A Fox as White as Snow**

**There is a mysterious white fox that wanders the ninja countries, and it is rumored to have mysterious powers the rival even Bijuu. What happens when the Akatsuki get their hands on it?**

**The first chapter makes thing pretty obvious, so if you wish to wait for the second chapter to come out, that's fine. I'm not holding you back.**

**Disclaimer**

**The Naruto Cast does not belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto Mashashi.**

**Anything that does not belong in Naruto belongs to me, unless said otherwise.**

**Key**

"**Word" Talking**

'_**Thought**_**' Thinking**

"_**Fox**_**" Kyuubi talking**

* * *

_Tak. Tak. Tak._

There was the sound of harsh breathing as a young, blonde boy rounded the corner and squeezed through the crevice.

His eyes were blood red, and the whisker marks on his cheek were thick and dark as he fled his pursuers.

Uzumaki Naruto leaped a small gap onto the next rocky platform and continued to run. He had been traveling through the small canyon when he had detected signs that he was being followed.

As it turned out, several minutes later, that he had been watched by Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame. In response, he did what any other logical person would do; run.

And that's how he found himself in this situation with no means of getting help in time.

'_How far are they?_'

"_**Not too far off, I can hear their footsteps as if they were thunder. I also smell water, but it is faint.**_"

'_We had better reach it soon._'

The Kyuubi, on his part, said nothing.

As Naruto rounded another corner, he skidded to the stop at the edge of a very deep gorge.

'_Shit…I can't go anywhere!_'

"Give it up kid, there's no where else to run." Growled a voice. Whirling around, Naruto found himself cornered by the two Akatsuki members.

"Tch." Naruto glowered.

"Uzumaki Naruto…what do you expect to do now?" Itachi asked.

The kitsune boy's mind whirled frantically, looking for a solution. His mind only came up with one.

"_**Kit, no.**_"

"I'll jump off this cliff." Naruto said, placing his foot on the rim of the gorge.

Kisame's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"You want to try that theory? Go ahead and take another step towards me, and your goal will never be completed." Naruto was not balancing very carefully on the edge.

"_**NO!**_" The Kyuubi roared.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "You are bluffing."

"Am not." Naruto tensed and both members took another step forward, hesitantly.

"You sure you want to do that?" Naruto asked.

"You will not jump from that cliff." Itachi formed a hand sign. "Now come with us."

Naruto panicked. '_Crap!_'

Without warning, the ground underneath his feet gave way, and the blonde felt himself free falling.

"No!" Kisame lurched forward and attempted to grab him, only to be a few inches too far away.

The Kyuubi gave a shocked cry, unable to scream.

"A-aaah!" Naruto screamed, falling. He could detect the sound of roaring water getting ever closer.

* * *

**_Kisame_**

Kisame whirled to Itachi. "What are we going to do! If he dies…!!" The shark nin's voice was filled with fear.

"I do not know, but I do not think he will die." Itachi said. "He has incredible endurance. We can only hope he comes through once again."

Kisame cursed. "Damn…we were so close."

* * *

**_Naruto_**

Naruto felt the rapids engulf him entirely and pull him along in a fast rate. But it all seemed so far away…

'_No…I don't want to die…_'

"_**Kit, listen to me.**_" The Kyuubi's thoughts sliced through into Naruto's mind. "_**I have an idea that might help us survive.**_"

'_Anything…_' The kitsune boy could feel himself slipping further and further away.

"_**Alright. I'm going to transform you into a fox. I don't know what you will look like, or how your mind will be, but you'll live.**_"

'_Th…That's fine…_'

"_**Here goes nothing.**_"

The last thing Naruto remembered was a brilliant white light, and the feel of something warm and comforting wrapping around him.

* * *

**Did you like it? If so, let me know if a review!**

**Constructive Criticism and Compliments welcome. Flames and Spams will be laughed at.**

**Tropi**


	2. Fox or Dog?

**Somewhere not too far away, a little girl is crying for her mother, unable to find her way home. Who is this mysterious fox that comes to her aid? Will she be able to return the favor?**

**Disclaimer**

**The Naruto Cast does not belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto Mashashi.**

**Anyone who does not belong in Naruto belongs to me, unless said otherwise.**

**Key**

"**Word" Talking**

'_**Thought**_**' Thinking**

* * *

Somewhere along the banks of the Kaden River, a white, soggy fox pulled itself up from the waters.

Painstakingly it lifted each paw up out of the water and mud, taking another step forward until it flopped onto the cool grass, exhausted and tired.

* * *

_**Amia**_

Amia looked around her, confused and lost. She could have sworn her mother was right behind her, but now there was no one.

"Mommy?" She asked in a high, trembling voice in hopes her mother would appear and take her home.

"Mommy?" She asked again, a little louder. Still, nothing.

Terrified Amia started to run, eyes darting back and forth, looking for something familiar, soothing she could recognize.

Water. The water, she knew the river! Maybe her mother had gone to the river!

Filled with hope, Amia's legs carried her to the river, where she was disappointed to find that her mother was not there.

That all quickly disappeared as she spotted a wet bundle of white fur not too far down the bank.

"Eh?" The young girl toddled down to the motionless form and knelt down.

The fox blinked his eyes open wearily. Someone…who was petting him? He also heard a voice.

"You must be lost, just like me!" It was high pitched and feminine, telling him it was a young girl, who was just getting the hang of talking.

"My mommy will find us soon though, and then we won't be lost anymore!" The voice carried on. "I always wanted a dog. Oh, but maybe your someone else's! My mommy said that stealing from other people is bad!"

The fox shifted his head and looked up, finally seeing the speaker. AS he had thought, it was a young girl. Her mouse brown hair was in pig-tails, and she had large, chocolate brown eyes set on a round, chubby face.

"Look! You're awake! Hi! My name is Amia!" The little girl said. "What's yours?"

The fox blinked and gave a questioning whine.

Amia giggled. "That's right, you're a dog! Dogs don't talk, so I'll just call you Junsui! That means 'pure' you know."

The fox blinked again and struggled to his feet. Junsui? Pure? He didn't understand what the girl was talking about. He slowly started to walk away.

"Oh, wait, don't go!" Amia pleaded, tears pooling in her eyes. Junsui paused. Something in the girl's voice made him hesitate. He turned his head to face her, brilliant blue eyes flashing in the warm sunlight.

"Please, won't you help me find my mom!" Amia continued. "I don't know where I am. I want to go home." The change in her attitude was sudden, but Junsui did not pause to think about that.

Cautiously Junsui padded back to her and gave a careful sniff. She smelled like the earth, and a bit of sugar. There was also a faint hint of smelly diapers. Underneath it all, he could detect another scent, one that was not hers, but similar. It smelled like cleaners, of milk, and there was a trace of cinnamon. Her mother, perhaps?

He whined and gently grabbed her arm with his mouth, pulling her along. He

Amia followed without hesitation, and was even more delighted when he knelt down to let her ride him.

As soon as she was on, Junsui put his nose to work and started to trace the scent. As the scent became stronger, he started to hear a voice.

"Amia! Amia, where are you?" There was a frantic tone in the voice.

"Mommy!" Amia cried from his back. "Mommy!"

"Amia!" There was the sound of some one crashing through the undergrowth, and moments later a tall, thin woman appeared. "Amia, darling!"

Amia slipped off Junsui and toddled towards her mother. "Mommy! Mommy! I found you!"

The mother happily scooped up her daughter. "Amia, darling! I was so worried!" She kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Mommy! That doggie helped me! See the doggie?" Amia pointed frantically to the fox, who froze, eyes locking with the mother.

The mother blinked. "Uh…That's an...interesting dog." Junsui watched her eyes narrow as she struggled to figure out what he was. Too big for a fox, but the build of it's body did not resemble any kind of dog she knew.

"His name is Junsui, mommy!" Amia continued. "I might have been lost forever if he didn't find me! Can we keep him?"

The woman pursed her lips. "I don't know dear, it might be feral." She set her daughter down and carefully approached the fox.

"There, there…I won't hurt you…" She murmured quietly. Junsui's heart was pounding in his ears, the sound reverberating throughout his entire body.

He flinched as her hand made contact with his fur. When no pain came, he inched open his eyes to find that the woman was smiling and petting him.

Slowly he relaxed under her touch and lifted his chin up.

"So can we keep him? Please oh please oh please?" Amia begged. "I'll take care of him and everything."

The woman, now easier going now that she knew he would not attack, paused to think. "Owning a pet is a big responsibility dear. And he might belong to someone else. This is a most interesting dog…"

"I will! I promise! I'll play with him, and feed him, and love him and…" Amia babbled.

Her mother laughed. "Alright, alright. I suppose we can keep him. If someone claims him though, we have to give him back."

Amia nodded so fast that her face became a blur. "Don't worry! Mommy!"

The older mother chuckled. "All right." She stood up and motioned for Junsui to follow. "Come on…let's go home."

Junsui waited for a moment before trotting after them. He paused to admire himself in a puddle of water though.

He was rather large, probably as big as greyhound, with white fur. His ears were long and pointed, with light caramel tips. His tail was long and bushy as well, also with a caramel tip. His eyes were a sparkling blue, and his form was thin and sleek. He looked a bit battered, with mud splashed over his back, stomach, and legs, but otherwise he was very handsome.

Not wanting to be left behind, he scrambled to catch up with the girl and mother.

* * *

_**Some time Later….**_

Junsui sat patiently as his fur was combed out by the mother. He had met the man of the house, Kato.

The mother's name was Maisa, and Aima was their only daughter. They lived in a peaceful village known as Nura, a village so small that it was not displayed on the map. Despite that, what few villagers that lived there were friendly and worked hard.

The moment they had set foot into the village, they had been swarmed, and almost immediately the town fell in love with him. (Some of it was over monetary worth of his coat.)

They quickly headed home, and in moments he found himself being bathed.

He closed his eyes in contentment as Kato scratched under the chin.

Suddenly he felt something snap around his neck. Panicked, he leaped up alarm and whirled around. What shocked him even more was the strange jingling noise that followed him around.

Maisa laughed and grasped his shoulders, forcing him to stand still. The jingling stopped, and he calmed down.

He started to move again, but the jingling returned, forcing him to freeze again. Just where was it coming from?

Kato raised his eyebrows and gestured to the large mirror. Getting the idea quickly, he glanced at it.

Now that the mud, twigs, and whatnot had been cleared from his fur, he really did look beautiful. There was also something new.

A thin, but sturdy band was around his neck. The color was almost the exact shade of his eyes, with a small golden bell attached to it. When he moved, the bell seemed to move and make the noise.

As Junsui came to realize this, he became excited over it. He ran in circles, making the bell jingle and the adults laugh.

As he came to a stop, Amia ran up to him and warpped her arms around him. "I love you Junsui!"

And somewhere in that amount of time, he became the family pet.

* * *

**Another short chapter, but they will start to get longer and longer.**

**Constructive Criticism and Compliments welcome. Flames and Spams will be laughed at.**

**Tropi**


End file.
